The love, it's a simple illusion or an beautiful thing ?
by Nik' 10192029
Summary: Ariana est une vampire dite encore jeune du haut de ses 10 ans d'expériences. Elle vit en Nouvelle-Orléans et elle ne se laisse pas facilement mener par le bout du nez ce qui lui valait certaines réprimandes sévères pour avoir désobéit aux règles de Marcel. Niklaus Mikaelson fait enfin son apparition dans la ville et la demoiselle se retrouve bien vite dans de gros problèmes...
1. Chapter 1

Depuis bientôt près de quinze minutes le réveil matin ne cessait de hurler pendant qu'Ariana gardait toujours les yeux clos, endormie à poings fermés. Dehors la journée battait son plein, il était aux environs de 11h, bien que très matinale, elle se devait bien un petit relâchement de temps en temps. Ce fut le soleil qui la tira finalement de ses songes et non l'appareil qu'elle programmait sans même savoir pourquoi n'ayant aucun effet pour la réveiller. Même si elle se trouvait être vampire, son sommeil était lourd et elle zappait toujours le BIP du réveil. Elle se redressa avec lenteur ne ressentant pas l'envie de sortir dehors malgré la merveilleuse journée qui pouvait s'annoncer.

Une fois levée, la vampire se dirigea à la salle de bain où elle s'observa longuement devant le grand miroir. Malgré son épuisement elle avait bonne mine. Ses longs cheveux bruns entremêlés tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle s'empara aussitôt de la brosse pour les remettre en ordre. Au même moment on cogna à sa porte l'interrompant dans sa petit toilette du matin. Elle laissa patienter son invité le temps qu'elle puisse s'habiller convenablement et répondre. En se concentrant sur ses sens elle put facilement identifier la personne qui lui rendait visite. Soudainement elle apparut devant la porte et l'ouvrit le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Marcel »

« Bon matin Ariana » un sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon. « Tu me laisse entrer ou ? »

Elle s'écarta prestement de l'entrée pour lui laisser le champs libre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ce dernier prit place sur son canapé déjà familier avec l'endroit qu'il paraissait considérer comme chez lui au désespoir de la brunette.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » le questionna-t-elle attendant déjà une réponse vite fait de son invité.

La demoiselle faisait partie du cercle restreint du "Roi" de la ville. Bien entendu elle avait fait du chemin avant d'en arriver à un tel stade. Elle avait beaucoup souffert et perdu des choses auxquelles elle tenait comme sa galerie d'art. Tout ça, car elle avait désobéit aux règles de Marcel n'acceptant pas le fait de se faire mener. De plus, beaucoup d'injustices régnaient en ville et elle ne les supportait pas au départ. Après d'innombrables tortures de toutes sortes, elle s'était rebellé entraînant avec elle plusieurs autres vampires dans une manifestation publique. Le but de la manœuvre était simple : montrer à Marcel qu'il ne contrôlait pas TOUT dans sa ville. Son acte lui valut un mauvais quart d'heure se croyant mourir sous les coups que lui assénaient ses tortionnaires. Elle fut libérée après un temps, mais malheureusement pour elle, sa galerie lui était retirée. Ariana avait donc décidé de mettre le garçon de son côté. Un jeu naquit entre les deux jeunes gens, fuis-moi je te suis. La jeune femme savait très bien garder ses distances tout comme le laisser s'approcher un tout petit peu. Après un temps à passer en sa compagnie, elle récupéra enfin sa salle d'art et même plus. Marcel réalisait toutes les suggestions qu'elle lui soumettait ce qui lui sembla un peu étrange au bout d'un moment. Elle réalisa qu'il s'était épris d'elle, dommage pour lui, les sentiments n'étaient guère réciproques. L'idée lui plaisait bien néanmoins, elle acquérait du pouvoir subtilement sans que personne ne le sache.

« Nous avons un nouvel arrivant en ville » Ariana fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en le questionnant du regard. « Niklaus Mikaelson, l'une de mes vieilles connaissance »

Elle percevait dans la voix de son interlocuteur une sorte d'agacement, elle ne pouvait dire, par contre le garçon ne semblait guère ravi de la visite de ce Niklaus. La brune en était plus qu'enchantée, elle ne le connaissait pas encore, mais elle espérait qu'il allait embêter le semblant de roi qu'elle avait en face de lui.

« Crois-tu qu'il va rester longtemps en ville ? » demanda-t-elle intriguée par ce nouveau personnage.

« Je l'ignore encore, mais si tu le croise, fais bien attention à ne pas le vexer »

[...]

Des heures plus tard, Marcel ayant quitter l'endroit depuis un long moment, la soirée ne venait que commencée et la vampire décida de sortir en ville. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son appartement avant de verrouiller la porte. Elle habitait sur un étage, toutes les pièces de l'endroit où elle vivait étaient peintes en blanc, or elle détestait royalement cette couleur sans vivacité. Elle avait donc accroché des tableaux aux couleurs vibrantes un peu partout. Elle avait aussi choisi des meubles noirs pour donner un peu aspect plus sombre aux pièces.

Un pied dehors elle huma l'air frai qui s'échappait de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Bourbon Street se situait non loin de là, à seulement quelques coins de rues qu'elle emprunta pour s'y rendre justement. Elle repéra aussitôt l'endroit où elle voulait se aller : le bar où travaillait Sophie Deveraux bien qu'elle ne venait pas spécialement pour la sorcière. D'un pas rapide et assuré elle... Enfin non... Ariana s'était heurté contre un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et légèrement bouclés.

« Excusez-moi, je suis inattentive parfois et... » elle secoua la tête constatant qu'il était disparu « Bref »

Elle poursuivit son chemin et alla pousser les portes du bar pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle prit place à une table et se commanda une simple bière. Soudainement son téléphone se mit à sonner. Machinalement elle le tira de sa poche et répondit sans même voir qui l'appelait.

« Quoi ?! » s'écria-t-elle.

Qui est à l'autre bout du fil avec Ariana ? Et surtout que lui annonce-t-il ?

* * *

Je tiens à faire une petite dédi à Angelina Hellsworth qui m'a donné cette idée de fic' :D


	2. Chapter 2

« Mordu ? Vraiment ? La plaie ne... Non ?! » Ariana appuya ses coudes sur la table une main portée à son front. Elle était visiblement déconcertée par la nouvelle que l'on lui annonçait. « J'arrive »

Elle se lèva terminant la discussion sèchement, une fois raccroché elle fourra son téléphone dans sa poche de jeans et fila à l'extérieur du bar. Il y a quelques heures à peine, Thierry, l'un des gardes de Marcel, vous l'aurez tous compris venait de se faire mordre par l'impitoyable Niklaus Mikaelson. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu vent des activités plus ou moins récentes de celui-ci. Elle en savait assez pour garder un peu ses distances ayant un tant soit peu d'instinct de survie. Le vampire mordu se trouvait être l'ami d'Ariana voire un frère bien qu'elle doute de pleurer sa perte. Marcel ne mentait pas affirmant qu'il s'était créé une petite famille, elle en faisait parti et se souciait des autres un minimum. La demoiselle ne connu pas vraiment ce qu'était la vie familiale ses parents étant la plupart du temps absent. L'aspect bénéfique de la chose fut qu'elle devint rapidement débrouillarde et voir ses proches mourir un à la fois ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Depuis, elle ne s'attachait plus au gens pour mieux se protéger d'une éventuelle perte ou abandon, de là ressortait son aspect solitaire.

Ariana marchait rapidement dans les rues bousculant au passage quelques personnes, sa destination était simple, la maison de son chiot, dans la mesure où elle pouvait appeler Marcel ainsi. Enfin... Elle passa devant deux jeunes garçons aux coins d'une rue.

« Hey ma belle ! » lui cria l'un d'eux tandis qu'un autre la sifflait.

La jeune femme passa son chemin les ignorant tous jusqu'au moment où un l'empoigna par le bras. Elle se retourna vivement et lui agrippa la gorge en le collant au mur.

« Tu ne me touche pas » gronda-t-elle visiblement à fleur de peau sous le regard effrayé de son interlocuteur. « Déguerpit avec ta bande avant de vous retrouver tous en deux morceaux, ton cœur là et ton corps ici »

Ses doigts se resserrent sur la gorge du vampire, puis elle se recula le relâchant. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient disparus. "Des jeunes vampires se croyant vraiment tout permis..." pensa-t-elle un peu irritée. Ariana arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la résidence, elle entra sans signaler sa présence piquant tout de suite à l'une des chambres où il semblait avoir une sorte de réunion. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle quand elle pénétra dans la pièce.

« Comment va-t-il ? » sa voix se faisait petite en observant Thierry sur le lit en sueur.

La demoiselle dévia son regard du vampire n'osant pas trop le fixer. Elle s'arrêta sur Marcel.

« Mal » lui dit-il simplement. La jeune femme vint pour le questionner encore, mais il la coupa juste avant « Non, il n'y a aucun moyen de le soigner, sinon crois-moi, ce serait fait depuis longtemps »

Elle se tut ensuite ne sachant trop quoi dire de la situation. Un silence de mort pesait lourdement dans la chambre, au bout d'un moment c'en était oppressant et malsain. Elle s'était adossé contre une commode les bras croisés et le visage fermé. Après quelques heures écoulées dans cette ambiance, la plupart des vampires décidèrent de les quitter la laissant seule avec Marcel. Quand elle vint pour partir à son tour, ce dernier la retint par le bras. Son regard noisette rencontra le sien quand elle se tourna.

« Allons au salon » il défit sa prise et elle le suivit sans un mot jusqu'à l'endroit où il voulait aller. Il lui intima de s'asseoir, mais elle resta debout.

« Je dois rentrer aussi, je suis désolée » s'excusa-t-elle un peu froide.

« Tu restes pour la soirée » insista le garçon en lui faisant dos pour se servir un verre de bourbon, il lui en proposa un, cependant elle déclina en secouant la tête. « Tu pourras rester au chevet de Thierry »

« Et pourquoi moi et non Sacha ou encore Bree hm ? » elle haussa les sourcils en l'observant. « Elle font aussi parties de la famille et elles lui sont proches aussi non ? »

« Je préfère ton agréable compagnie et puis je sais que tu tiens à lui » il lui offrit son sourire Colgate pour lequel certaines filles craquaient.

« Ah ? » fit-elle en s'approchant d'une allure féline et malicieuse. « La raison est valable, maintenant montre-moi où se trouve la salle de bain, puis ma chambre, si tu le veux bien, à moins que tu veuilles que je tombe par hasard sur ta chambre et farfouille un peu partout. Peut-être découvrirais-je des petits secrets ? »

Ariana se dirigea aussitôt vers l'escalier pour y grimper. Le vampire lui barra le chemin et lui tendit une main qu'elle ne prit pas.

« Oh je ne suis plus une gamine, je te suis, n'espère pas plus »

« Je suis blessé » il posa un main sur son cœur d'un air faussement piteux.

« Ne le soit pas, je suis juste du genre inapprochable » la demoiselle lui offrit un clin d'œil. « Alors tu te décide à me montrer ou je fais ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Suis-moi alors, little girl »

À ces mots elle se figea, little girl, vraiment ? Elle feinta une mine offusquée qui amusa le centenaire. Celui ci lui fit visiter l'essentiel, entre autre les pièces qu'elle avait demandées à voir. Juste en haut de l'escalier, un bruit de vitre brisée résonna dans toute la maison brisant ainsi l'atmosphère qui s'était allégée. Marcel lui jeta un regard interrogatif, elle haussa machinalement les épaules en guise de réponse. Ariana le vit disparaître en un coup de vent, certainement pour voir d'où venait le fracas. Il y avait fort à parier que Thierry était en train d'halluciner et de démolir sa chambre. Tout à coup son téléphone sonna, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait 23h26, qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une telle heure et surtout pourquoi ? Elle répondit d'une voix un peu agacée.

« Oui, Ariana j'écoute ? ... Vous vous foutez de moi ?! »

La vampire raccrocha tout de suite et fila rapidement à sa galerie d'art qu'elle gérait sans avertir Marcel de son départ. De toute façon elle ne jugeait pas bon de l'en informer sachant pertinemment qu'il allait insister pour venir malgré les quelques bricoles que lui causait le vampire mourant. Elle était capable d'agir seule sans se préoccuper de qui que ce soit. Et donc, elle arriva à destination et prit considération des dégâts. Pendant l'appel, elle avait été mise au courant que sa galerie était complètement saccagée. Ariana entra entendant le verre de la vitrine craqué sous chacun de ses pas. L'intérieur était sombre, elle n'y voyait absolument rien, cependant en se concentrant bien elle repéra bien vite que des vampire s'y tapissaient. Elle fit un pas vers l'arrière pour pouvoir s'enfuir car la situation ne lui disait rien de bon. Malheureusement elle se cogna contre un torse, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ses bras furent coincés dans son dos lui évitant ainsi de s'échapper. Prise d'adrénaline elle se démena comme une folle pour défaire la prise qu'avait son agresseur. Dans la pénombre en face d'elle se dessinait une silhouette très vague d'un homme qui s'avançait.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû nous menacer de la sorte » tonna une voix qui ne lui était pas si inconnue.

Quand l'homme arriva dans la faible lueur de lumière que donnait la lune, elle reconnut tout de suite celui qu'elle avait plaqué au mur dans la même soirée. Ariana fut renversée au sol complètement allongée. Deux autres vampires se joignirent au premier pour l'immobiliser convenablement.

« Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser tranquille ! »

Le chef de la bande l'ignora complètement. Pendant un instant elle crut qu'il la reluquait.

« Tu sais que tu as un beau p'tit cul ? »

En réponse elle gigota en vain pour s'enfuir. La vampire releva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard qui en disait très long sur ses intentions à son égards. Elle frissonna d'effroi devant la réalité qui l'assaillait tout à coup. Une main se posa sur sa cuisse et remontant lentement vers son entre-jambe. La demoiselle était dans de beaux draps, elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir averti Marcel, néanmoins l'heure n'était pas aux regrets, il y avait beaucoup plus urgent. Une seconde main entreprit de lui déboutonner sans vergogne sa chemise tandis qu'elle tentait de hurler pour qu'on lui vienne en aide, cependant, entre temps, on l'avait bâillonnée. Elle allait se faire violer dans sa propre galerie... C'était impensable elle aurait pu s'attendre à tout sauf... Ça.

« Depuis quand traitons-nous les dames de cette façon ? »

Les mots fusèrent de derrière elle. Elle crut y déceler un accent britannique complètement exquis, puis soudainement, ses bras et ses jambes furent relâchés. Sur le coup Ariana ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il y a deux secondes elle allait se faire violer et maintenant elle était libre de tout mouvement ? La voix... Elle appartenait sans doute au responsable de la situation complètement retournée. Elle s'empressa de se relever en rattachant chaque bouton de son chemiser un par un. Elle observa les alentours, la salle était réduite à nuant à son grand malheur, puis... Les cadavres de ses attaquants gisaient sur le sol... Attendez quoi ? Ils étaient morts ? Son "sauveur" se tenait devant elle bien en vue à la lumière.

« Je... Merci... » bafouilla la demoiselle encore un peu ébranlée.

Il releva le menton en la fixant tandis qu'elle l'observait captant chaque détails de son visage. Un visage anguleux, un regard pénétrant et pour en ajouter, des lèvres merveilleusement dessinées. Son regard glissa sur son corps avant de croiser de nouveau ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle le trouvait sexy.

« Qui... » débuta-t-elle juste avant qu'un autre homme fasse son apparition derrière l'étranger qui venait de la sauver la coupant net.

« Niklaus ? »

La demoiselle fut foudroyée sur place.

* * *

**lili62640/vampirenessi **: Voilà le chapitre tant attendu x)

**AngelinaHellsworth **: Ah vii j'espère que dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas trop x_x

Mot de la fin : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à le faire ^^' & merci des reviews *w*


End file.
